<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy birthday Ouma by Ultimate_mistake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840598">Happy birthday Ouma</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake'>Ultimate_mistake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Babies, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:47:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A small birthday party with  the omasai fam</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy birthday Ouma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The door open and there he is! The birthday boy he close the door and see his baby crawling towards him "Hello my baby" he takes off his shoes, set it to the side and hold his daughter up; he held her over his head and give her kiss "Hello little miss Kokichi, daddy loves you Mwah!" making her giggle "Papa is going to have the best birthday mwah!" kissing her cheek holding her and tossing her in air, Saihara was about to have his tea but  "Ouma wait dont do that-" she threw up on her papa, Ouma had his mouth open, handing his daughter to Shuichi and go clean himself off.</p><p>Siernna clap her little hands, Saihara holds her and talk to her "Why did you do that to your dad?" <br/>"Aaah ahh" <br/>"No no i dont want to hear it-" she makes a loud squel did she just? "My little girl is talking back to me-" <br/>There she goes again her babbles and loud squel; Saihara feelings are not hurt or anything, he likes doing this but he can not believe this, his little baby is being a little meanie to him, its so cute to him awwww after that little fuss Saihara put his daughter down for a scond so he can get the cake out, Siernna crawls to the bathroom to find her papa.</p><p>The bathroom door is open; she looks up and see Ouma washing his face well now drying his face, not wearing any shirt but a towel on his shoulders and he is finish washing his face, looking at her and hold her "Hello My little mess where's daddy?" he held her up again, reqching for his face, he brings her close to his face; opening her mouth Ouma quickly hold her away from his face; he holds her, walks to the living room and see Saihara perpare cake for him "Happy birthday Kokichi!" he say "A cake just for me?! Siernna did daddy makes that?" that cake looks so good, purple frosting with a side of panta, Ouma's name is on the cake with candles around it.</p><p>Of course Saihara sang happy birthday to him, Kokichi blew out the candles which Siernna look at the cake then Ouma back to the cake, making a face that both know she makes when she is about to cry and there she goes crying, Saihara holds her and pat her back "You dont want Papa to blew out the candles?" he ask her, she is still crying making Ouma laugh "Its ok Papa wont do it again, Maybe its your nap time" he said, She looks at him and now that she stop crying, she wants his cake  "Man she cant make up her mind can she?" <br/>Saihara shake his head; he cut a piece of cake for himself then for Saihara since his lovely husband is holding his daughter, they sat in the living room and eat the birthday cake of course they give her small bites size of Ouma's cake.</p><p>After eating their daughter is now asleep, Ouma has 'special' gift from Saihara "Man im tried, i cant wait til we go to a theme park this weekend right Shu..." walking the bedroom and see Saihara on the bed naked waiting for his birthday boy- i mean his birthday man to enjoy his gift-  you say they had a fun night together!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>